Naruto My Way
by Bloody.-.Fang5507
Summary: Sakura is seemingly one of the weakest genin out there, but want if that was all a lie? What if she was hiding her abilities from everybody? Full sum in side. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

sum:Sakura is seemingly one of the weakest genin out there, but want if that was all a lie? What if she was hiding her abilities from everybody? What if, like Naruto, she had a tailed demon? She has many secrets of her past that she want to stay just there, in the past. But thing aren't going the way she planned, and everything is starting to unfold, starting with her past. How will thing turn out for our heroine?

Hi this is Fang! this is my 1st sory, so no flames plz. If you do flame, you sall be ignored.  
>For everybody who might like this story, Plz give me any ideas on how is can be inproved!<p>

Disclamer: I Don't own Naruto. If i did, Sasuke wouldn't run to Oro-chan, and Saku-chan would be Kickass!:P

Enjoy

~Bloody.

Ch.1

Saku POV

'Finnaly.' I thought,'Finnaly I'm leaving the acadamy. I hope my genin team has Naru-chan and sasu-kun!'

Hi, I should introduce myslef. My name is Sakura Nastunaru, but only me and my family knows of this. I normally go by Sakura Haruno because if people knew who I was, the counsel would use me for their own selfish reasons. I hate the counsel with a passion because they ordered my family to be killed because they didn't follow their orders. I am the last Nastunaru, just like Naru-chan is the last Uzumaki, and Sasu-kun is the last Uchiha. We all lost our families and only have eachother. We only trust eachother, no one else.

Of course we have our secrets, but we tell eachother whatever we want, that is a fact. If we don't want to tell the others something, they respect that, unless it effects our health. We are our own family, and they are the ones who knows of my heritage.

Well, back to the matter at hand. We are finnaly graduating, and we can't wait!

I came to the class room, and saw the normal chaos of fangirls sqealing over Sasu-kun, and fighting over who was going to be on his team. I sighed as I sat in my normal seat in between Sasu-kun and Naru-chan. Well, Naru is glaring at Sasu for kami only Knows what. What happened next was in slow motion. A guy sitting infront of Sasu leaned back and pushed Naru, who was squatting on the desk in front of Sasu, forwards and they kissed. They were in shock for a good 5-10 seconds, which ment they were kissing for 5-10 seconds. As soon as they came out of shock they kissed more pationly and began to make-out. Nah that didn't happen. They pulled away gagging and coughing, while I was laughing like a mad woman.

I imediatly stopped laughing when the fangirls were about to kill Naru. Before one punch was thrown, I was infront of them glaring with so much hate, my eyes flashed blood red. The fangirls freaked out, sreaming about me being a demon. I stopped glaring, my eyes turning back to emerald green.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not a demon. Right Naru-chan, Sasu-kun?"

"Sakura's not a demon Dattebayo!" "Hn. What the dobe said." "TEME!"

"See? I'm not a demon. You guys must be hallucinating or something."

"Bu-but I saw it! Your eyes! Your eyes were red! I saw them turn red!"Screamed Ino.

"God Ino. Are you stpuid? My eyes are green not red."

"I saw it too freak! You aren't going to trick us! Your eyes were red and all us girls saw it!"Ami sreamed at me.

"Just give up girls! Sakura's eyes are green, not red."Kiba said. He may not be a good friend of mine, but he is WAY more pleasant then those rabid fangirls.

"Y-ya. Sa-Sakura-san's eyes ar-are green."Defended Hinata.

"See? You guys must have been hallucinating."

The fangirls were about to protest, but Iruka-sensei had walked in.

"Alright today you are officially genin! I have your teams here, just listen for your name and team."

"...Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki,"

Sasu, Naru and I listen carfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

We listen intensly for my name.

"And Sakura Haruno."

We all jumped up an danced as confetti fell from nowhere and Oro-chan popped out of nowhere and danced with Anko while Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade played strip poker. Tsunade was losing, badly.

Nah, that would be TOO funny(and weird). Naru and I cheered while Sasuke smirked.

2 Hours Later

"Where in the hell is our sensei!"Naru questioned no one.

"I don't know. Why don't you find some thing to do to pass the time."

"Fine."He grumbled. Naru decided since sensei was WAY late, he deserved to be pranked. so he set up one of the most common prankes - the erasor in the door way.

Not even a minute later, Kakashi walked through the dor, the erasor falling on his head.

'And he's a jonin?' We all thought.

"My first thoughts of you are 'I hate you all.' Meet me on the roof." And with that, he poofed away.

"So do you guys want to go up there by walking, poofing, or being flashy?" I ask.

"Hmm... Flashy! Dattebayo!" "Normal smoke."

"Ok we all leave at the same time. 1... 2.. 3. GO!"

They all disapered.

How was it? Good? Bad? Need improvment?

\ /

\ Plz R&R and tell me /

\ R&R! /  
>\ U   
>\ No   
>\ U   
>\ Want   
>\ 2!  \ /

\ / \/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Fang again! sorry if my story isn't very good currently, but it's a start.

Again plz giv me any advise on how to make this story better.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, because the story wold be awesomer if I did.

~Bloody.

Ch.2

No POV

When the three genin got to the roof, Naruto had an bright mini explosion. Sasuke had normal smoke like he said he would, and Sakura apeared behind Kakashi with a flash of bright pink.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do now?" Questioned Sakura

"AHHH! What the..? Sakura! Don't sneak up on me! I nearly had a heart attack."

"Ok sorry, but aren't you a ninja? I shouldn't have suprised you if you looked for my chakra. But whatever."

"Anyway we are going to introduce ourselves to each other."

"What do you want us to say sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Stuff like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Explained Kakashi.

"Oh..."Was Naruto's oh so intelligent reply.

"Sensei why don't you go first." Sasuke stated.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are non of your concern. I don't have any hobbies, and I haven't thought of the future much."

'All we learned was his name.'They all thought.

"You go first blondie."

"Ok. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my family. I dislike how long it takes to heat up ramen, and that no one respects me. My hobby is pranking I guess. My dream is to become hokage and gain the respect I deserve."

"Alright pinky, your next."

"Fine. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are training with my family, creating new jutsus, and hanging out with my family. My dislikes are being called pinky," she glares at Kakashi "and people who hurt my family. My hobbies are training with Sasu-kun, pulling pranks with Naru-chan, and practicing new, never before seen moves. My dream is to pro tect my family and become a lengendary sanin like Tsunade."

"Alirght then duck butt, your turn." Sakura and Naruto laugh at the nick-name.

"Hn. My name is Saskuke Uchiha. I like few things and dislike every thing else. my hobbies are training. My ambition is to kill my older brother."

'Ok lets see. I have a hyper child, a revenge driven duckling and a family oriented girl. This will be fun.'

"Ok then now that thats over you need to know that you need to meet at training ground 7 at 5:00. Also, don't eat breakfest."

After that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Well, now what?" Sakura asked.

"I know! We race to Ichiruka's ramen, not using any jutsus. Last one there pays. Are you guys in?" Sugested Naruto.

"Sure I'm In." Sakura replies.

"Hn."

"ALRIGHT! Ready... Set.. GO!" Shouted Naruto. They left in a blur. Unknowingly to them, Sakura used a vanishing technique, and telepored to Ichiruka's ramen shop. But when she went in she saw Naruto poof in, and hit him upside the head. Naruto had to pay because he cheated and got caught. After they ate there fill of ramen they went to the Natunaru compound, since it was the closest to their location.

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,Next Day~`,~`,~`,~`,Saku's POV~`,~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`,

Danm sensei for making us wake up at this un-godly hour.

(Pein:Did someone say god? Fang:PEIN! GO BACK TO YOUR F*CKING CORNER! Pein: Fine... Fang: Sorry 'bout that. Back to the story)

I have a strange feeling something weird is going on.. Oh well.

Anyway, I know sensei told us not to eat, but I'm going to eat anyway. And I might possibly force feed my boys 'cause we wont do well during training if we don't.

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,1/2 hrs later~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`

Well, that was funnier than I thought it was going to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash-back~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nauto, I WILL make you eat even if it's the last thing I do!"I yelled at Naru-chan, as I force Sasu-kun to tie him to the chair.

(A/N:This 10 min after Saku's decision)

NEVER! Sensei said NOT to eat, not TO eat! I'm NOT going to eat, nomatter how much you TRY to force me!"Defied Naruto. Saku-kun saw my evil look, and backed away slowly, knowing I was going to become an evil b*tch.

"Oh Naru-chan~~~." I sang in an overly sweet tone.

"Yes?" Came the oblivious reply.

"If you don't eat the food I prepared for us, I will go into each of our complexes and desroy all of the ramen."I answered with a sickly sweet voice, and evil grin.

"NOOOOOO! Fine I'll eat."

"Good boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash-back ends~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, we're late, but sensei is'nt here yet. I'm still not awake, so if he's not here in 10 minutes I'm gonna sleep.

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,5 hrs later~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`

I woke up when I felt a new chakra signature. When I looked in it's direction, I saw Kakashi-sensei staring at me... Creepy.

"Wake up Naruto and Sasuke Sakura. Then we'll begin our training."

"Ok. But, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KAKASHI! YOU'RE 5 HOURS LATE!"I sreamed, waking up Naru and Sasu.

"Well, a black cat crosed my path and-"

"LIAR!"Naruto yelled. Damn, he is LOUD.

"Well anyway, let's begin our training, shall we? Come at me with the intent to kill."

"HAI!"Chorused in the feild.

And our training begain.

HI! Well this is the end of this chappy!

Random note (RN):I'm watching '100 GREATEST HITS OF YOUTUBE IN 4 MINUTES'

RN 2: !

I Will try 2 update every week So If I don't, Plz don't give up hope!

\R&R Plz/  
>\U  
>\NO  
>\U  
>\WANT  
>\2!

Bye-Bye

~Bloody. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!:) It's me again!

Soo I'm happy that people like my story and aren't being totally mean or

Though Im' sad that not many ppl review my story. :'(

Oh well, Ppl like the story so that's ok.

I added a part I promised to one of my new friends.

ITS HERE SanDavis687! I PUT IT IN THE STORY!

Anyway, TO THE STORY!-

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto, Cause If I did we wouldn't have Shippuden yet.

Ch.#3

~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

~~~Saku~~~POV~~~

"Begin!"Kakashi shouted, before disappearing.

We all scattered across the field, into seperate sections in it, like in bushes or trees.

But, Naru-chan being the numskull(sp) he is, didn't hide. He found Kakashi, yelled at him, and charged forward, forgeting the fact that Kakashi is Jonin and he is Genin. Kakashi retaliated by reaching into his weapons pouch. Naru-chan, Sasu-chan(maybe) and I all froze in fear for the little blonde.

...W...T...H

Kakashi pulled out a F*CKING PORN BOOK! WTH indeed.

We all practically face-palmed.

"Oh, don't worry about me Naruto. I just want to find out what happens at the end. Carry on."

"WTH KAKASHI-SENSEI!"Naru-chan raged.

'Oh boy, this won't end well. At least, not for Naru-chan.'

(A/N:I know Saku seems mean, but she's just thinking of the outcome knowing Naruto. Ok? Plz don't rite flames about Saku being mean)

~~~1/2 hr later~~~ (A/N:Srry I'm not good at fight scenes yet.)

'Ok lets see here. Naru-chan has been ass poked, punched himself, and is now hanging by a tree. Where is Kaka-! SHIT!'

~~~No PoV~~~

Sakura jumped out of her hiding spot, 'cause she saw shuriken fighing at her. She ran into a clearing.

'Damnit! Not good.'

Sakura was then very confused. Leaves teleported her to the hokage mountain, where a MAJOR partay was taking place.

Tsunade was drinking sake, and looked like she had been for a while, While playing strip poker with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Ibiki. Off to the side, Oro-chan was pole dancing with Sasuke while Anko stripped with Gai. Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Neji were drinking all sorts of shit from beer to sake to vodka. Any and every type of alcohol was there. Then Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and Pein came and played poker or drinked. It was a blast, but Sakura knew it was (Unfortunatly) a genjutsu.

"KAI!" SAkura shouted.

The illusion disappered.

"Ahh... You're a genjutsu user aren't you Sakura? What did you think of my genjutsu?"Kakashi asked.

"WTH goes through your mind Kakashi-sensei? There was missind nin strip dancing! WTF is wrong with you?"

"So many things, you would get lost just listening." Kakashi answered seriously.

"O.o"

"Anywho, time to torment Sasuke! Bye-bye!"Kakashi then disappeared.

"What in the hell did I get myself into?" Sakura asked herself

Sakura then went to go free the Naru-tard (AKA:Naruto) from the oh so deadly tree, then go help Sasuke with his Kakashi problem.

~~~Another 1/2 hr later~~~~

"WHY AM I, THE GREAT NARUTO, TIED TO THIS POST!"

"Because you tried to eat lunch early, so you were tied to the trunk/post thing as punishment. Now, Sasuke, Sakyra. DO NOT feed Naruto anything. I'm going to trust you wont. Bye."

One minute later, Sakura offered food to Naruto. "Here," she started, "You will need to eat to continue."

"Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear Kakashi? You can't feed me."

"And? His chakra signature is gone so it should be safe to feed you a little food."

Naruto ate one bite, and Kakashi appeared"YOU! YOU DISOBEYED MY RULES! ARE YOU READY TO FACE THE CONSEQUNCES?"

"Yes"

"YOU... Pass."

"... I'm not in another genjutsu am I?"

"No you're not in a genjutsu.

"Danmit..."She murmured

"O.o"

"Well anyway this was about team work. Any shinobi that breaks the rulse are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worst then scum."

"So the lesson was to teach us about team work?" Sasuke summed up.

"Yup! That was it. Bye!" He called as he, yet again, poofed out of the area.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going home."

Sakura cuts Naruto's ropes.

"Same"They chorused

~~~~~~~~End of Ch.3~~~~~~~~

What did you think? Tell me and give me sugestions.

\Plz R&R/  
>\U!  
>\NO!  
>\U!  
>\WANT!  
>\2!  
>\!


	4. ADOPTION

IMPORTANT PLZ READ PPL!

Ok, I really didn't want to do this, but I will have to. I'm putting this story on adoption. I can't seem to get any ideas for the Zabuza mission. Pm me if you want to adopt it. I'll need to know how frequently you update and why you want to adopt the story. Then, If I decide to send you the story rights, I will also give you my ideas for part of the chunnin exams. Plz save this story!

~Bloody.


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I know I haven't Updated anything in a while, and I have no excuse for not doing so. But I'm uploading this because this is serious.

SOPA is back. This bill threatens to take away our freedoms on the internet is sadly, back. Not only is it back, but apparently it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go, this one right here and dA.

I am telling everyone this because it will effect us all here on Fanfiction, because this site will be attacked too. A fanfiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their story, or a character from Bleach and so on. You think that I am exaggerating this? I assure you if this passes it will not be long, because once this bill from Hell is passed then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series.

Artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This will effect us all and we can not let it happen. I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
